


All of Me

by 42hrb



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Getting Back Together, Light Angst, M/M, POV Stiles, Party, Singer Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: Stiles first solo album is finally dropping, but he doesn't care about the party. He just wants Derek back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I wrote you a song."
> 
> Title from John Legend's All of Me

Stiles was tipsy, he hadn’t meant to get that way, but he was nervous. It was his big night, his first solo record release party, but he wasn’t in the partying mood. 

He knew that he should be mingling, chatting with some of the A List celebrities that Lydia have gotten to the party, but instead he was sitting at the back of the room with a bottle of Jack in one hand. He felt like he was still a new kid on the scene, standing at the back of the room to avoid talking to strangers. 

The thing was, he looked every bit the rockstar that he was suppose to be with his artfully mussed hair that made him look like he had spent the day having sex, his jeans that were sinfully tight, his black button down was unbuttoned to show his patch of chest hair, the sleeves rolled to his elbows. 

He _looked_  the part and he was tipsy enough to try to play the part, but he knew if he tried to stand up from his spot on the floor he’d fall over and he’d probably say something stupid to the likes of Erica Reyes or Kira, no last name, the two ethereal pop goddesses that Lydia had managed to get in attendance.

“Hey,” A familiar voice said from above Stiles and he closed his eyes. There was no way Derek was here, they hadn’t spoken in months. Stiles didn't look up, he was sure he was hallucinating. Maybe he had had more to drink than he thought  

“Stiles, can you at least look at me?”

Stiles looked up to see Derek sliding down the wall to sit next to him. Derek reached for the bottle and Stiles handed it to him, expecting him to put it away, but instead he took a swig. 

“Nice party,” Derek said, taking another sip from the bottle, “Thought I’d see you with one of those big name ladies on your arm.”

Stiles snorted, “Lydia tried that, it didn’t work out well.”

“Why’s that?” Derek asked, leaning his head against the wall, his eyes on Stiles in a way that made Stiles’ skin hot.

“’m too in love with someone else,” Stiles said, eyes on Derek. 

They had started their music careers together almost ten years prior in a boyband called Take 5 that featured Stiles, Derek, and their three friends from childhood, Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, and Vernon Boyd. They had still been in high school when it started, just kids really, but they had made it big time. 

The band had split up last year, Scott and Isaac had started an indie duo, Boyd had already starred in two blockbuster films, and Derek had started producing and writing. 

That left Stiles who had been called the most talented of them all musically. Stiles, who until two months prior had been secretly dating Derek. Stiles, who was still completely gone on him and at this point he wouldn’t care if it tanked his career, he was sick of hiding. He was sick of not having Derek in his bed every night. 

"Yeah?” Derek asked, his voice cracking a little. It reminded Stiles of when they were in high school, just starting out and Derek’s voice still hadn’t quiet settled in. 

“I wrote you a song,” Stiles said, “I- I miss you so much Derek. None of this is fun without you.”

“It’s the best option for your career,” Derek said softly, reaching a hand out to stroke Stiles cheek but dropping it before it touched it. He took another swig of the whiskey, “You saw what happened to mine when I came out. No one wants me on the cover of an album anymore.”

“Listen to track 13,” Stiles said, then he pushed himself up and swayed a little, but he steadied himself, “It’s for you. Well, it’s all for you.”

He walked away, or he tried to. Derek was up and had him by the arm before Stiles could take two steps, “Track 13 is my favorite.”

“Lydia made me change the name from ‘Derek’, but it was for you,” Stiles said, “How’d you hear it already?”

“Lydia sent me an advance copy,” Derek said, stepping ever closer, “I still love you, you know that right?”

“Prove it,” Stiles said, “Right here, right now.”

“There won’t be any turning back,” Derek whispered. They might have been at the back of the party, but it was still a party and there were plenty of people who could overhear, “Lydia would kill you.”

“I think Lydia just wants me to be happy,” Stiles said, “She sent you the album, she invited you here. Lydia’s brilliant, she knew what would happen if we saw each other.”

“That’s true,” Derek said and then he kissed Stiles without a second thought. 

It felt like coming home. Stiles melted into the kiss, his hands on Derek’s hips and Derek’s hands on his lower back. It was over too soon, but Stiles knew that they couldn’t make out in public, “Does this mean you’ll come home. Bandit misses you.”

“Yeah I’ll come home,” Derek said with a smile. Stiles saw Lydia watching them and she lifted her champagne glass at them with a nod.

Stiles album debuted at number one, [track 13](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=450p7goxZqg) ended up spending 12 straight weeks at number one, but that wasn’t what Stiles was happiest about. 

No, he was happiest about Derek coming home. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](exhuastedpigeon.tumblr.com)


End file.
